The invention relates to a mounting assembly and, in particular, to an assembly for mounting a component with respect to a support structure possessing a relatively high coefficient of differential thermal expansion. The invention concerns especially a dovetail mounting assembly for a ceramic or ceramic composite material flameholder in the reheat system of a gas turbine engine.
Future gas turbine engines will operate in the interests of greater efficiency at higher turbine exit temperatures. For engines using reheat systems this will require certain components such as flameholders which project into the gas stream in the combustion region to be constructed of material tolerant of the temperatures beyond the capabilities of presently known alloys. It is proposed to employ materials such as ceramic and carbon/carbon composite materials. It is to be appreciated however, that the invention will find wider application than merely in respect of gas turbine engine components.
Materials such as those mentioned above are possessed of substantially lower coefficients of thermal expansion than metal and metal alloys. Mechanical problems of mounting and stressing therefore arise when ceramic, composite or the like components have to be attached to metal components.